Heretofore bar code laser scanners have employed a rotating mirror assembly within an arrangement of stationary peripheral mirrors. The rotating mirror did not have a housing and produced a "windage" load requiring a larger drive motor. The motor was typically mounted behind the peripheral mirrors along the axis of rotation.